Heba
by ChibiKitsuneOfEgypt
Summary: His sin, his secret, his love, his Heba, he can never stop, never quit, causse it's an addiction, but that's ok, he loves it that way, for no one will ever know, no one will ever find out about his hidden sin, his hidden game YamiYugi oneshot lemon


EgyptMotou- hello all, well I', back with another random idea

Egypt- shouldn't you be working on Yu-gi-oh Outtakes and Watching

EgyptMotou- I am, but I knda have writers block, but don't worry I always bounce back rather quickly from these things, my mind runs a million miles a minute, so it's ok, well this is another random idea that I just had to write, and might I add that I came up with this at 9 am in the f-ing morning!!

Egypt- how come all your ideas come to you in the morning

EgyptMotou- I'm not quite sure anyways this is just something random so bare with me

Egypt- EgyptMotou does not own Yu-gi-oh gomen nasi everybody

_(Yugi to Yami))_

_((Yami to Yugi))_

_**(Writers note) **_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

_**((((00000000000)))))**_

Heba, sweet, sweet Heba, his Heba, always his Heba, his game, his light, his Yugi. He never meant for it happen, never expected it to happen, but it did, and now he was trapped. Trapped with no way out, no way past it, no way free, but he doesn't mind, actually he likes it this way, he likes being trapped, being helpless, for you see, he's not trapped in darkness, or evil, or shadows, for how can he be, when he is in fact the darkness itself, no, he is trapped in something much different, and he loves every second of it.

For he is trapped, and tangled and lost within his light, his aibou, his Heba, his Yugi, and he loves it, he truly loves it, and he can't stop, oh no, he can never stop, for it is an addiction, a craving, a want, and a driving need, and he can never stop, never cease to return, he must, he must, and he wants and wants and wants, and needs, and he always returns, always comes back for more, cause he's addicted, it's his drug, his sin, and he loves it.

When had he fallen, he's not sure, and he really doesn't care, cause now all that matters his him, and his game, his light, his sin, and oh how he loves it. Every night he returns, and his light waits there for him, for he has fallen as well, he has been trapped, and captured, and tangled, but Heba doesn't mind, Heba loves it just as much as he does, and they fall together, faster and faster, and never letting go, for they need it, they need it, and they need each other, for how can the dark live without its light, the light that keeps it sane, and safe, and loved; it can't, he couldn't survive, wouldn't survive without his light, his game, his aibou.

And the light needs its darkness, to protect it from the shadows of the world, and keep it pure, and safe, and guarded, and protected, and Heba loves it, for he's told him so, he can see it in Heba's eyes each night he returns, he can hear it in the way Heba says his name, such a dark name, meaning dark things and shadow, but oh how he loves when Heba says it, he loves the wonderful chills that race up his spine, and he knows Heba loves when he says his name, for he can see the happiness hidden behind Heba's eyes.

Such beautiful eyes Heba has, so pure, and loving, and innocent, and kind, and oh how he falls, and melts when ever Heba looks at him with such eyes, he can't help it, for he is under Heba's control, he is Heba's slave, and Heba can do what ever Heba wants, for what ever Heba wants, Heba will get, and he loves it this way, he loves letting Heba have control over him, and he can tell Heba loves it too, he can tell Heba loves being able to control the darkness, being able to control the pharaoh and the darkness loves being controlled by the small light, loves being controlled, loves it , loves it, loves it.

It's a sin, they know, but they don't care, and they never will, for their secret will always be a secret, tucked away and hidden from the world, hidden from the eyes of man, and they love it this way, they truly love it, for no one will ever know, and no one will ever see, and they want it this way, they like it this way, for it is their secret, and their sin, and their love, and no one will ever know, no one will ever find out; just the way they want it.

He can't help it, every day he craves and thirst for his Heba, and every night he returns to be satisfied, to satisfy Heba as well, for Heba is just as drunk, and just as hung up as he is, and they love it, love each other, love their sin; _**their**_ secret.

So every day he waits, and wants, and needs and craves, craves so much, so much that is drives him mad with need, mad with desire, and love, and lust, and sin, and oh god how he wants it, but he can't, not yet, he has to wait, wait until the right time, for he knows soon, when the sun goes down and everyone is tucked away for bed, he will come, and there will be Heba waiting for him, greeting him with a soft smile that will melt his heart, and a warm 'hello' that will soften his soul, for Heba always has an effect on him like this, and he loves it, loves it so much that it hurts, and burns, and drives him mad, and he loves it!

He hates waiting, but he knows he must, for soon, oh so soon, he will go to his light, his game, his aibou, and his thirst will be quenched, and his hunger will be subdued, for Heba always knows what to do, and what to say, and how to say it, and he submits, submits to the light, and the purity, submits to his Heba, just as his Heba submits to him, submits to the darkness, and the shadows, and the sin, just like him.

And they fall, fast, fast, faster still, and they can't help it, and they don't want it to stop, don't want it to end, but they love it and crave it, and need it, and want it, oh god how it feels so _**good**_, so amazing, so sinfully addictive, and they need more, so much more, not enough, never enough, and they fall, and fly, and sore, because only they can, only they can take the other this high, and this far, and oh _**GOD**_ how they love it!!!!

It's almost time, and he waits anxiously, for he knows what's coming and he can't wait, and he wants and needs, and craves, and oh Ra it's almost time, almost time.

He knows Heba's waiting as well for he can sense it and feel it, and dear Ra how it only makes him ache even more, only makes his craving worse, but he doesn't mind, he loves it remember?

He can feel Heba getting ready for bed now, and he smirks, for he knows soon, very soon, that it will be time, and he can have his way with his little light, his game, his aibou, his Yugi, his Heba. And he knows soon, Heba will have his way with him, and oh he can't wait, and he knows Heba can't either.

They can't stop, and they never want to for it is a dying need, a driving agony, and an addictive delicious sin, and they love it, and they'll never stop, not ever, for they can't, even if they wanted to, but they don't, they don't, for if they did, it would kill them, drive to the brink of insanity and they know this, they know.

This is their sin, and their love, and their addiction, and their drug, and their craving, and their need, and no one ever has to know, no one, not ever. For it is their secret, their hidden sin.

**_(((((00000000000)))))_**

Amethyst eyes looked up and out of the skylight window, watching as the silver moon brightened his room with rays of silver light, casting the room in a loving, silver hue.

His stomach ached, and his mind raced for he knew what was coming, he knew what was going to happen, but he wasn't scared, oh no, he was very excited, for grandpa had just taken his medicine, and the old man was fast asleep, lost in dreams, and Yugi knew that not even a tornado nipping threw the house would wake the old man, and this excited him even more.

Yugi could feel a soft tug on his mind, and this only mad the butterflies in his stomach flutter, for it was time, and he was anxious.

"Hello Heba," a deep voice purred from behind him, sending delicious shivers up his spine, he knew that voice and he loved the man that it belonged to.

Turning his head, Yugi smiled when he saw deep, dark crimson eyes staring at him, a soft smile upon the tan face of the teen that stood before him. Oh how he loved those eyes, so deep, and mysterious, but so loving towards him, so soft and gentle towards the little light.

"Atem," he breathed, smiling as he saw the other shiver at the name, he knew what it did to him, and he took every advantage of using it.

The great pharaoh of Egypt purred, making his way towards the bed, before slowly crawling on to it, causing Yugi's heart to pick up speed, and the butterflies in his stomach to ache and flutter.

Once reaching the now shivering boy, Yami smiled softly, before capturing the boy's lips in a soft loving kiss, one of the many that he knew they would have by the end of the night.

Yugi happily accepted the kiss, closing his amethyst eyes in pleasure as he leaned into the older man, kissing him back lovingly, causing the pharaoh to purr low in his throat in approval.

The kiss was slow and loving, for they knew there was no need to rush, they had all night after all. Pulling away slowly, Yami smiled, raising his hand to gently caress Yugi's cheek, causing the small one to sigh in content.

"So how was your day little one, anything interesting happen?" Yami asked, gently pressing his lips to Yugi's, before pulling back so his small one could answer.

"No, I was too busy thinking about you to pay attention to the day," Yugi whispered softly, as a soft blush began to cover his cheeks, causing the Egyptian to chuckle softly.

"Really, well isn't that just odd, I've been thinking about you all day as well, my little Heba," Yami smirked, causing Yugi to squirm and blush under the intense eyes of his lover. How did he do that?

Taking Yugi gently into his strong arms, Yami laid his small bundle upon the bed gently, like a newborn baby, before he began to kiss his little light softly, purring in happiness when Yugi kissed back.

Running his tongue tenderly across Yugi's bottom lips, Yami smirked when the little one parted his lips, allowing the pharaoh full access to his mouth, which Yami took the invitation quite happily.

Plunging his tongue into the moist, sweet cavern of his light, Yami happily began to explore the memorized territory, loving the shivers that raced of his hikari's petite body.

After of few moments of exploring, the great pharaoh engaged his smaller half in a gentle, caressing tongue battle, which he easily won in the end. Needing air, Yami pulled away, smirking at the flushed, panting face of his little game.

"You ok there aibou, you look a little…. _**flushed**_," Yami all but purred, as he watched his little light catch his breath, smiling at the little glare the small one gave him.

Sticking his tongue out at the proud pharaoh of Egypt, Yugi giggled cutely, causing Yami to smile softly down at his light, before tucking his head into the junction of the small ones neck, nuzzling it affectionately.

"I love you, Yugi," he whispered, his cool breath fanning across the small lights neck, causing Yugi to shiver in pleasure,

"I love you too, Yami," he whispered back, feeling his pharaoh smile against his neck, before he began to gently nip, and suck at the soft, sugar sweet skin, causing Yugi to shiver, and mewl.

While his lips, teeth, and tongue where occupied with the small ones neck, the pharaoh's hands began to wander the small one's body, exploring the memorized body slowly, giving it soft strokes and gentle caresses, causing the one below him to moan and shiver, his amethyst eyes closing in pleasure.

Smirking against the small one's neck, Yami picked a certain spot on the little ones neck, the place where the neck and shoulder meet, and gave it a soft nip, before he began to suck on the soft flesh tenderly, adding to the many love bites the other already wore from their previous nights together.

Yugi gave a soft moan as his pharaoh continued the assault on his neck, while his hands left no part of the boy's body untouched by his mischievous hands, causing Yugi's moans to only heighten in sound.

_((That's it little Heba, moan for me, beg for me, I wanna hear your sweet voice call out to me)) _Yami purred through the link, before giving a rather harsh nip to his little one's neck, causing Yugi to gasp loudly, his back slightly arching off the bed.

"Yami…." he whimpered, his hands fisting into the sheets beneath him, as another moan slipped from his lips.

"Yes my sweet aibou," Yami whispered huskily into Yugi's ear, causing the little one to shudder, before he took the light's earlobe between his teeth, earning another moan from the one beneath him.

"Tease," Yugi whispered, earning a chuckle from the one above.

"Yes, but you don't mind," Yami chuckled, before giving another nip to Yugi's earlobe, earning yet another moan from the small teen.

Dipping his head down once again, the pharaoh of Egypt began to nibble and suckle at the light's collarbone, before leaning up, and taking Yugi's lips in a heated kiss, coaxing the small one to part his lips so he could slip his tongue inside, and ravish the small one's mouth for all he was worth, causing Yugi to moan loudly into the hungry kiss.

While he was busying his light with the breathe taking kiss, Yami's hands began to start up again, moving lovingly, but denuding against the little ones body, he wasn't sure when they had stopped moving.

Slipping his hands under the pajama shirt of his light, Yami began to explore the clothed flesh, letting his hands see for his eyes, making sure he touched every bit of skin he could, causing Yugi to break the kiss as he tossed his head back and moaned the name of his lover softly, causing Yami to growl in need.

Getting tired of the clothing blocking his view, Yami sat up, before removing the article of clothing and tossing it in some random direction, no longer having a use for it.

Leaning down once again, Yami captured Yugi's lips in another hungrily kiss, before pulling away to start a kissing trail down the little ones body, leaving a burning trail of salvia in his wake.

Tired of sitting still, Yugi also let his hands begin to wander, caressing the pharaoh's tan back, shoulders, and neck, causing shiver, after wonderful shiver, to roll off the pharaoh's body.

Liking the reaction, Yugi began to let his hands travel down, dipping into Yami's lower back, causing Yami to moan against his collarbone, which in turn caused him to moan softly.

Moving his hands to the right, Yugi began to caress and stroke his pharaoh's sides, one of the ancient kings major pleasure spots.

Yami couldn't help the groan that passed his lips, his body shuddering harshly at the wonderful torture; my how naughty his little Heba was being today.

_((Now who's being the tease, Heba?))_ Yami mentally questioned, before taking one of the small light's nipples, earning a rather loud groan from his hikari. When the hall had Yami gotten down so far?

Smirking around the little nub, Yami began to suck, causing the shivering one below him to moan and arch, seeking more contact from the mouth that caused him so much sinful pleasure.

_(You still are,)_ Yugi breathed through the mind link, answering the pharaoh's earlier question. Even his mental speech was husky and lust filled, god the pharaoh knew exactly how to play his body, just as well as he knew how to play duel monsters.

_((So true my beautiful Heba,))_ Yami purred through the link, before biting down on the soft nub within his mouth, causing Yugi to arch off the bed, and moan his pharaoh's name, his little fist clenching within the bed sheets,

Once the flesh between his teeth was hard as a rock, Yami released it, blowing on it softly, before moving to the other one giving it the same treatment as he did its brother.

Once that task was done, the ancient king continued his travel downward, only stopping to dip his tongue in and out of his aibou's navel, mimicking the actions the two would soon be doing later on that evening.

Traveling down further, Yami stopped just above the waistband of his lover's boxers, smirking his trademark smirk, before he leaned up and kissed his aibou upon the lips, his thumbs hooking under the elastic waistband of the clothing

Yami didn't even have a chance to think about his next move before he was knocked onto his back, his little _**innocent**_ Heba crawling over him, a smirk evident on the little one's face.

"Who said you get to have all the fun?" Yugi purred huskily into the pharaoh's ear, causing him to shudder at the cool sensation that met his body. Another one of his major pleasure spots, Yami knew his light wasn't as innocent as everyone thought, boy did he know.

Flicking his tongue at Yami's earlobe, Yugi took the boneless flesh into his mouth, giving it a few sucks and nips before he released it, only to lean down and take some of the flesh on the pharaoh's neck and begin nipping and sucking at it, causing Yami to groan and fist his hands.

_((And you call me the tease,))_ Yami mocked teasingly through the link, before a loud moan fell from his lips, his back arching in need of more contact.

"What the hell was…." Yami began, but was cut short by another loud moan being ripped from his lips, as a very '_**adventurous**_' hand gave his straining member another gentle squeeze, when the hell had it gotten _**there**_? Yami could feel the smirk that spread over Yugi's face against his neck; no, aibou was defiantly _**not**_ innocent.

_(What were you saying, Atem,) _Yugi purred through the link, giving a harsh nip to the pharaoh's neck, which earned him a growl of need from said pharaoh.

_((Very bad Heba, you know you will have to be punished for this later))_ Yami mentally smirked, giving a roll of his hips upwards so the two clothed members would rub together.

Yugi gave a harsh shudder and a mental moan, while Yami groaned trough the link, his member giving a slight twitch.

_(Sounds fun,)_ Yugi purred, rolling his hips into Yami's, earning another groan from the pharaoh.

Sitting up Yugi reached down and removed the pharaoh's shirt, getting tired of the barriers. Slowly coming down, Yugi let his body rest atop his darkness, both males shivering at the skin-on-skin contact.

Moving his head up some, Yugi began to kiss down his darkness's body, mimicking the acts that his pharaoh had performed on him earlier, earning groans, grunts, and moans, from the man beneath him, only turning him on further.

Once reaching the pharaoh's leather pants, Yugi smirked, a wicked idea forming in his not so innocent head. Dipping his head down Yugi began to remove the leather clothing, taking the zipper down with his teeth, the vibrations causing Yami to arch and whimper, something he normally doesn't do.

Yugi knew he was in control, for Yami allowed him to have control. Whatever Yugi wanted to do, Yami would let him, for the ancient pharaoh couldn't say no to his Heba, it wasn't possible, so Yugi knew Yami wouldn't mind.

Once the clothing was removed, Yugi looked over his now naked other half, for Yami didn't wear underwear, at least not when he came to see Yugi at night. _**(What's the point they're only goanna be taken off anyways (Snickers))**_

Taking in every curve, every dip, every detail, Yugi smirked, before dipping his head and…

Yami's crimson eyes snapped open as he was engulfed in heat, his back arching off the bed on instinct alone, as a loud scream passed his kiss swollen lips, his hips trying to buck up involuntarily, but he couldn't, his hips being held down by little hands.

Yugi smirked around the member in his mouth, before he pulled back, making sure to scrape his teeth across the top, earning another loud scream from his dark.

"Oh…. Ra…." Yami panted, his fist clenching tightly within the sheets of the bed while his eyes closed tightly as Yugi began to suck, bobbing his head up and down, making sure his teeth dragged over the throbbing member as he left, causing Yami to groan and shake.

Happy with the sounds he was getting, Yugi suppressed his gag reflex, and swallowed around the now weeping member with in his mouth, causing his pharaoh to scream his name, the sound making Yugi's own member twitch in need.

"Aibou…Yugi…. so….. so hot…. ahhh…. oh god…." Yami moaned, his mind no longer able to form complete understandable sentences, too lost in the feeling and the sensations, and the burning heat that surrounded him, and filled his lower belly.

_((Yugi…. Heba….. so close….. goanna….. goanna…))_ Yami warned, his head beginning to toss from side to side, trying desperately to find some way to get rid of the burning and tightening heat within his lower stomach.

_(Let go Atem, let go,)_ Yugi purred trough the link, before swallowing around his darkness's pulsing member, running his talented tongue along the head, sweeping it over the pulsing vein within the tip.

That was it, he couldn't take anymore, so throwing his head back, Yami screamed, his back arching off the bed as he released his seed within his little lovers mouth, who happily drank all his pharaoh gave him, not letting one drop slip from his mouth.

Setting up, Yugi smiled down at his panting king, sweat covered the pharaoh's lean tan body, making him glow in the moonlight. Leaning down, Yugi took Yami's lips into a tender kiss, opening his mouth submissively to his darkness, who happily swept his tongue inside, caressing the mouth of his lover with his tongue, tasting himself within his lovers now salty-sweet cavern.

Flipping them over, Yami pulled away from the kiss, only t smirk down at his little akhu. "You've been very naughty akhu, now you must be punished," Yami purred, smirking when he saw Yugi shiver from the use if the Egyptian term.

Hooking his thumbs under Yugi's pajama pants, Yami slowly moved them down, taking the boxers with the pants, making sure the clothing rubbed against Yugi's straining erection, earning a whimper from his light.

Once that was finished, Yami looked down at his now naked light, his crimson eyes scanning over the glowing body, taking in every detail. "Beautiful," he breathed, watching as a small blush spread over Yugi's face.

Looking down the little one's body, Yami smirked when his eyes landed on a certain pulsing organ.

Yugi looked up at his darkness, and quickly saw the mischievous look. Opening his mouth to question his yami, Yugi was stopped short as a loud moan fell from his lips, his amethyst eyes wide.

Yami looked down at his now shaking light, mischief evident in his crimson eyes, as he gave another squeeze to the pulsing organ within his hand, causing Yugi to cry out and arch.

Starting a slow up and down motion, Yami began to stroke and caress the member of his light, purring at the moans and cries his little one made. _((I told you I'd punish you my little Heba))_ Yami mentally purred, giving Yugi's member a harsh pump.

Tossing his head back Yugi screamed, his amethyst eyes wide, as his little fist clenched tightly into the sheets of the bed, his knuckles as white as snow.

Yami continued his torturously slow motions, no matter how much Yugi begged for him to speed up. "Yami…. my pharaoh… please… please," he begged, his back arching, his hips moving slowly with Yami's stroking hand.

"Persuade me," Yami purred, giving Yugi's member a tight squeeze, causing Yugi to scream, and throw his head back.

"Please… please… Atem…. my pharaoh…. my darkness… please…. I need…… it hurts…. it hurts….. please…. please take me, my king…. please…I want…. so bad… please take me… make me yours," Yugi begged looking his darkness directly in the eyes.

Yami groaned loudly as he felt himself become rock hard in an instant. Such pleasing words his little light had, and it took all his control not to paunch on the little one and fuck him senseless.

_((Ok my sweet Heba, I'll give you what you so openly desire))_ Yami purred through the link, once again not trusting his physical voice.

Leaning down, Yami captured Yugi's lips in a passionate, heat filled kiss, as he reached over into the nightstand, and retrieved a small bottle of heat on contact lubricant that his hikari kept there. Making sure not to break the kiss with his little Heba, Yami popped the cap, and spread a generous amount into his palm.

Coating his fingers with the sticky substance, Yami set the bottle down next to him for easy access, and moved his coated fingers to his little lover's entrance, messaging the tight ring of muscles that guarded the opening to loosen them.

_((Remember koi, if you tense up too much it will hurt,))_ Yami mentally warned, already feeling the liquid on his hand begin to heat up.

_(Ok,)_ Yugi breathed through the link, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck.

Keeping him and his light lip-locked, Yami slowly pushed past the ring of muscles that guarded his light, feeling the small one tense up, then relax.

Keeping Yugi occupied with a tongue battle, Yami slowly began to remove the digit, only to slowly reenter the small one, building up a slow rhythm

Once satisfied with that, Yami inserted another coated digit, and began to scissor them. Stretching his small one even further.

Yami could feel Yugi tense up, but he could also feel Yugi trying to force his body to relax, and he was very proud of the young one for trying, he knew how painful and uncomfortable this could be.

Satisfied with the first two, Yami inserted the third and finale digit, and began to scissor them, stretching his light even further. Yami could hear the hiss of pain that fell from Yugi's mouth, the vibrations humming off his tongue.

In order to the soothed the boy, Yami began to gently stroke Yugi's throbbing member, causing the light to arch and moan within his mouth.

Happy with that sound, Yami began to draw and withdraw his fingers from his light's opening, angling them perfectly so he would strike his light's prostate each time, for he knew by memory exactly where it was.

Yugi's eyes snapped open when a bolt of burning pleasure shot up his spine, causing him to throw his head back, breaking the kiss, to moan loudly and thrust back against the moving fingers, wanting to find that sensation again.

"You're ready," Yami smiled, removing his fingers causing Yugi to groan is disappointment.

Opening the bottle once again, Yami spread another generous amount onto his hand, before coating his reawakened member in the liquid substance, causing him to groan and shiver at the heat that surrounded him.

Yugi watched closely, his cheeks red with a blush but you couldn't really tell from the body temperature he was undergoing. Watching the pharaoh pleasure himself, so openly was…. _**hot**_!

Once he was fully prepared, Yami shifted, positioning himself at his lights opening, before looked down into his lover's eyes, staring deep within then. "If I hurt you too bad, tell me to stop, and I will," Yami said seriously. Even though him and Yugi had made love numerous of times, he always told the small light this, even if Yugi already knew; which he did.

Leaning down to kiss his light lovingly, Yami pushed past the ring of muscles, burying himself within the amazing heat of his partner, moaning softly at the tightness that consumed him.

Yugi closed his eyes tightly, hissing at the pain that shut up his backside. He knew Yami wasn't trying to hurt him, but the ancient pharaoh was so damn _**big**_, Yugi was surprised when they had made love the first time, it actually fit!

_((You ok…akhu))_ Yami panted through the link, not trusting his physical voice at the moment, God his aibou was so _**tight**_, and hot, it was like he was being scorched, and man did he enjoy it!!!

(_Yeah… I'm ok)_ Yugi breathed back, his amethyst eyes still tightly shut.

Burying himself to the hilt, Yami stopped to give Yugi some time to adjust, and to give himself some time to calm down, and get himself under control. It took all his will power not to pound the young one beneath him senseless into the mattress, but he restrained from this action, and settled for a soft kiss on the little light's lips instead.

After a few moments of adjusting, Yugi was finally ready for Yami to move, so with a roll of his hips, Yugi nodded, signaling for the ancient king to move.

Nodding his head in understanding, Yami began to pull out of the tight entrance, before slowly reentering, moaning softly, while the one below him whimpered.

The pace was slow at first, just a slow pushing and pulling motion, nothing to hard or too fast, but soon, this pace grew to slow for Yugi and he had to have more. So snapping his hips upwards, Yugi moaned loudly voicing his request as the pharaoh went deeper within his body.

"Faster… please," he panted, doing another quick snap of his hips, causing Yami to groan, and pick up speed.

Yami, not one to disobey his light, complied with the plea, picking up his speed, and moving just a bit harder, causing both boys to moan into the night.

Dipping his head, Yami began to suckle at the tender part of Yugi's neck, being sure not disturb his other actions, causing Yugi to tilt his head back in offering, as a loud moan/whimper fell from his kiss swollen lips.

Hands began to wander, and explore as Yami's pace picked up tempo again, earning moans and groans to be heard from the both of them.

"More… please… faster…. Harder," Yugi moaned, his back arching, trying to drive Yami even further into his willing body, which only caused Yami to growl, and pick up speed even more.

"Oh Ra…. aibou…. mine…. Heba," Yami groaned, before nipping rather harshly at Yugi's neck, leaving a mark, his mark. Doing a quick snap of his hips, Yami smirked when he heard his little Heba scream, telling him that he had found what he was looking for.

Angling himself the right way, Yami pulled out of Yugi, almost completely, only to slam right back in, hitting Yugi's prostate with dead accuracy, causing Yugi to throw his head back and scream in electrifying ecstasy.

"OH GOD!!!" he screamed, arching his back high off the mattress, driving Yami in with each thrust, trying to find that spot that caused him so much pleasure.

"My aibou… oh god…. so hot…so tight," Yami moaned, leaning down and kissing Yugi for all he was worth, their moans and cries muffled by the joining of their mouths.

_(Yami…. Atem…. make it hurt)_ Yugi pleaded through the link, sending pleasure racing down the link like electricity, causing Yami to growl deeply into the kiss.

That was it, he lost it, lost his control, lost all traces of his commonsense, and control. Pulling away from the kiss, Yami once again tucked his head into the junction of Yugi's neck, giving it harsh sucks and bites, while his speed increased, pounding his light for all he was worth, making Yugi scream and cry out in blissful pleasure.

Yami knew he couldn't take much more, so reaching between them Yami wrapped his hand around Yugi's throbbing arousal, and began to pump it in time with his jerky, wild like thrust, earning yet another scream from his light.

"Say me name little one, say my name," Yami whispered into Yugi's ear huskily, before nipping at the soft flesh just underneath it, not once halting his pleasurable actions.

"Pharaoh…." Yugi whimpered, his body shaking from a pleasure over load. He could feel the coil deep within his stomach tighten and pull taunt, the pressure building up, threatening to make him explode from all the sensations.

Yami groaned softly into Yugi's ear, doing a sharp roll of his hips, slamming against Yugi's prostate hard, causing Yugi to cry out in painful pleasure.

"No sweet Heba…. my name," Yami groaned once again, dipping his head to suckle upon Yugi's shoulder, making sure to leave a rather large love bite.

Giving Yugi's member a harsh pump, Yami shivered and growled at the delighted scream that filled his ears, causing his movements to become even more frantic.

"Yami," Yugi cried out, trying his best to hold on. The coil in his stomach clinched and tightened and pulled, and stretched, and he didn't know how much more pleasure his body could take. He was already seeing stars, and the unbelievable pain mixed with the uncontrollable wildfire of pleasure, causing a lightening sensation to race up and down his spine, and rack and shake his body, and explode behind his tightly closed eyelids.

Yami gave another groan into Yugi's ear, his body shaking from all the mixed sensations, as the pleasure of taking and the pleasure of being taken raced back and forth across the mind link, mixing into a mind blowing fire that burned him from the inside out.

"No… my name Yugi…. my _**real**_ name…… tell me who's causing you such pleasure, come on, tell me, scream it to the heavens, let the entire world know," Yami panted, licking at Yugi's ear, while he using all the strength he could muster to slam into Yugi's prostate, hitting it full force, while he gave a harsh pump to the now weeping organ within his hand.

Yugi's eyes shot open as white lightning exploded behind his eyes, causing his head to spin and his body to shake helplessly as he screamed to the heavens the first name that came to his mind, or what was left of it.

"ATEM!!!"

Yugi threw his head back, arching off the bed, as his hips bucked upwards on their own, sending his seed splashing upon his and the pharaoh's chest and torso, coving the still moving hand of his lover with the creamy liquid.

Yami gave a howl in approval, tossing his back as the tight walls around him clenched harshly, sending him over the edge.

"YUGI!!!"

Howling the name of his light, Yami came, sending his seed deep within his little ones body, filling him from the inside with his essence.

No longer able to hold himself up, Yami collapsed atop his shaking, quivering lover, their arms entangling around the other as they struggled to regain their breath and lost energy.

They lay in silence, the only noise being the sound of their uneven, heavy breathing as they tried to recover from their mind blowing orgasms.

Once Yami was able to regain some of his lost energy, he finally was able to remove himself from his lover's petite body, only to collapse next to him, his strong arms pulling the little one close to his body, smiling as he felt said little one snuggle up to him, sighing happily.

"That…. was …… amazing," Yugi panted, entwining his and Yami's fingers, before he lightly kissed his other's hand, which Yami did as well in turn.

"You… were… amazing…. Aibou," Yami breathed, kissing the top of Yugi's head, before he pulled his little light even closer, holding him protectively within his arms.

Bringing his dirty hand to his lips, Yami began to lick it clean, smirking as he caught big amethyst eyes watching him intensely from the corner of his eye.

Once that was done, Yami sat up, and proceeded with licking his light's chest and torso clean, savoring the salty-sugar taste that was his hikari.

Yugi was to exhausted to get excited again, all his energy was used up, so he let his pharaoh do as he pleases, cleaning the young one off before he laid back down upon the bed, pulling Yugi once again to his body in protection.

"I love you Yami, my pharaoh," Yugi whispered, looking up into his darkness's eyes, becoming hypnotized by the depths of those intense crimson pools.

"And I love you, my little Heba," Yami smiled, placing a tender kiss upon the light's forehead, causing Yugi to smile happily before closing his big amethyst eyes and falling into a deep, well deserved sleep.

Yami's smile widened when he heard the soft even breathing of his light, signaling that his little one had fallen fast asleep. He knew he would have to leave in a few hours, for if grandpa caught them…. Yami didn't even want to think about it, but for right now he wanted to just sleep, sleep with the one he loves in his arms, and that's exactly what he did.

Taking one last look at the sleeping form within his arms, Yami smiled, kissing the teenage boy softly upon the cheek, before falling into a deep, much needed sleep.

This was his sin, his secret, his light, his love, and he didn't mind that, and neither did his partner, for they knew as long as they had each other, nothing would ever matter, because they were in love, and nothing, nothing was going to change that.

This was their sin, and they could live with it.

**_(((00000)))_**

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI**__**NELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

EgyptMotou- OMG!!!!! over 6,000 words, that's like the most I've ever written for a chapter, any chapter!!!!

Egypt- you know that was just an excuse for you to write a lemon

EgyptMotou- no….. that was only part of it

Egypt- whatever

EgyptMotou- I know long, I am so sorry; I really waned to keep it a one shot so I put everything together, please don't be angry with me

Egypt- yeah no killing the authoress

EgyptMotou sorry if it sucked, I know it's not one of my best lemons

Egypt- you know you have confidence, ego issues

EgyptMotou- yes I know, I have a _**very**_ low self esteem

Egypt- 0-0

EgyptMotou- well that's it, please don't hurt me,

Egypt- review please so she knows whether it was good or not

EgyptMotou- no hurting the authoress PLEASE!!!!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Translations

_**Heba- game- Yugi (Egyptian) **_

_**Atem- nightmare- (Egyptian) (that's what I've read but I've also read that it could mean night star, but I'm not sure)**_

_**Akhu- means light (I think) (Egyptian) **_

_**Koi- love (as in my love) (Japanese)**_

_**Aibou- partner (Japanese) **_

_**Yami- darkness (Japanese)**_


End file.
